Spawn
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: SpawnNaruto crossover.Naruto dreams have been destroyed leaving him a shell of a man. When the new Hokage order his execution a force of great evil calls him forward to become Spawn.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody this is my first chapter for my new and improved Spawn story. This one will have more ideas from the Spawn manga well anyway lets begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spawn or Naruto.

Naruto apartment:

A 19-year-old Naruto hissed and the sunlight streamed through his window binds and he rose from his bed and stepped into his bathroom. He sighed as the warm water flowed over his battle-scarred body. Naruto stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror over the years his hair has grown longer and spikier requiring it to be pulled back into a ponytail. He grow taller and more muscular and his face had lost its baby fat and had grown more mature and if someone saw him and wasn't raised in the village of Konohakagure they would have thought of him as quite handsome.

Unfortunately for Naruto none of it would matter because his village would only see him as a monster in human form. They would only see the Kyuubi no yoke the nine tail fox that attack which would curse his life for the rest of his days because on that day the nine tails was sealed in him making him the most hated person in his village.

Naruto growled as he remembered how he was treated as he grew up and grabbed his clothes a black t-shirt with black cargo pant with boots and spiked gloves. He grabbed his headband and wrapped it around his waist and stepped outside. He was greeted by the sight of villagers celebrating and groaned today was when the hokage would take his place. He shrugged and said, "Might as well see who I would be taking orders from for now on." And disappeared in a tornado of leaves.

In front of the Hokage tower:

Naruto sat down on a roof and watched as Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado motioned for the crowd to settle down. Narutuo growled in anger as he watched the two people that forced Tsunade and Shizune to leave the village. Homura walked up to a small podium and said "Citizens of Konoha the time for our next Hokage has come. After the last Hokage was exiled from our village because she was not take care of the village as she was supposed to. We present the new rokudaime Uchiha Sasuke and his wives Uchiha Ino and Uchiha Sakura." In a whirlwind of leaves Uchiha Sasuke wearing the standard hokage robes along with his two wives stepped up to the podium.

The crowd erpted with cheer for the new hokage and Naruto balled his fist up so hard he cut his palms. Those bastard choose Sasuke over him. He dragged that traitor back only to be accused of forcing Sasuke to leave. He was trialed and forced to become a weapon of Konoha.

Naruto eyes flashed red and he teleported away as Sasuke began his speech.

In the forest of Death:

Naruto roared in anger as he smashed another tree with a punch sending it crashing into the ground. "You know this is not a good way to relieve stress." As red chakra leaked from his body and formed a girl with long red hair, whisker on her face, with red eyes wearing a red and black kimono. Naruto stopped his destruction and said "What do you want Kyubbi." Kyuubi grinned and hugged Naruto "Wait can't a demon give her host a hug when he's in pain."

Naruto strangled against the hug before giving in "Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto said. Kyuubi rubbed his back "These foolish villager will never see you for who you are. They are blinded by all of there hate." She then lifted Naruto head and kissed him on the lips. They stayed that way for two minutes when Naruto ear twicthed.

He looked down to see a purple snake with a scroll on its back. Naruto let go of Kyuubi and picked up the scroll and the snake slithered away. Naruto read the scroll:

_Report to the Hokage office._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto sighed and said "I guess were going to have to finish this later." Kyuubi grinned, "I can't wait." As she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto nodded and took off to the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower:

When Naruto got there Sasuke was sitting behind his desk with Sakura and Ino sitting on the couch talking. Naruto swore and said "Wait do you need Hokage?" Sasuke nodded "There has been reports of an gathering of rouge ninja not to far from Konoha. We believe they are going to attack us. Your mission is to stop them." Naruto nodded. "Who will be my teammates?" Sasuke chuckled and tried to hide his mocking smiled "You will be doing this by yourself." Ino and Sakura sneered at Naruto.

Naruto nodded "_Thought so_" Sasuke continued, "You are to depart immediately." Naruto nodded and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Koharu and Humura stepped out of the shadows and Koharu said, "This is perfect is everything go accordingly Naruto will be destroyed and we will no longer have to deal with that demon filth." Humura nodded "I can't believe he even thought he would become hokage." as they laughed at the destruction of Naruto.

With Naruto:

Naruto stood a top a canyon and watched as the missing nin gathered below him and grinned. He jumped off the edge and slid down the walls to his targets and performed seals and yelled "Futon: Kazetama (Wind release: wind bullets)" as he took a deep breath blowing out chakra enforced winds bullets cutting down some of the nins. He landed on the ground and drew two kunais and went to town.

Naruto slit one nin throat and stabbed another in the chest Naruto stabbed another in the eye and threw his kunais killing two more. Naruto screamed as he was hit in the back with a fire jutsu. Naruto winced and raised his arm above his head and yelled "Futon Rasegan (Wind release: spiraling sphere) as a rasegan infused with the wind element spun in his hands. He then yelled "Futon: Rasenshruiken (wind release: spiraling Shruiken)" as his rasegan spun faster and spread out into the shape of a fuma shruiken with the rasegan spinning in the middle. Naruto roared as he slashed the first ninja in half and sliced another down the middle. Naruto streaked through the group slicing through anyone in the way.

Naruto reached the end of the canyon on the edge of a cliff and turned around and watched as the missing nins surround him. Naruto grinned and throw the Rasenshruiken at them and performed hand seals and yelled "Futon: yuuen Rasenshruiken torune-do(Wind release: grand spiraling shruiken tornado) as the Rasenshruiken grew brighter and spun faster creating a giant tornado.

Ninjas screamed as they were sucked into the tornado being ripped to pieces only the stronger one were able to resist it. As the tornado dimmed down blood and body parts rained down onto the battlefield. Naruto fell to his knees in chakra exhaustion and watched as the remaining nins stood up and hurled millions of kunai at Naruto hitting there mark. Naruto screamed as his body was stabbed multiple times. Kyuubi grinned inside of Naruto and said "Well Naruto I do believe it time we show them what we can do." As she began to focus her chakra.

Naruto ripped a kunai from his eye as it healed but instead of it natural blue was blood red. Naruto roared as Kyuubi chakra coursed through his veins as his hair turned red as fur grows across his body and four tails grew from his backbone. The nins eyes widen in fear as they watched Naruto turn into a four-tail kitsune. The nins screamed and ran in fear as Naruto tilted his head back and raised his four tails focusing demonic chakra into his mouth and roared "Demonic orb!" as he fired the ball of chakra at the fleeing ninja burning them to ash and destroying a good part of the canyon. Naruto roared as his body shrunk leaving him in his human form with his torn clothes.

In Konoha:

Naruto groaned and looked around to see a dirty wall with dirty floors "Where am I." He said. "You are in prison waiting for your execution." Naruto up and saw the Sasuke with a smile on his face. Naruto and tried to rip Sasuke face off and said "What did I do?" Sasuke sneered, "Well the council and I have decided that letting you live is too much of a wrist and we decided to put you down once and for all." Naruto sneered, "How anything you do I can just regenerate."

Sasuke sighed and said "Oh dear what could we do." He then turned around and Naruto gasped. He was looking into the Mangenkyo Sharigan Sasuke continued " guess what I also learned the Amatersu jutsu." Naruto and tried to rip the bars apart. Sasuke tsked, "You can waste your time those bar are made just for demons." Sasuke laughed as he walked away leaving Naruto to scream in rage.

Three days later:

Naruto sighed as the anbu walked him out to the execution ground over the past few says most of the girls came and visited him. Temari even came and said she tried to get Gaara to stop it but it didn't work. Naruto winced as they chained him to the ground and put his hands in gloves so he couldn't use any jutsu. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke and his wives walked into the arena, which was flooded with people waiting to see his death. Naruto didn't pay attention as Sasuke said a speech and watched as Sasuke did the hand seals and the black flames.

Naruto to scream as his flesh was ripped off his bones instead he yelled "Konohakagure I swear with my last breath I will have my revenge" as his body was burned off the face of the earth.

End chapter what do you think and if anyone think Naruto may be two strong he's not all this happen during the second Naruto season. I also got the four tail kitsune from the second season well anyway read and review.


	2. Arrival

Hi everybody this is my next chapter of Spawn im so sorry for late updates but with exams and other things I didn't have a lot of time. Well anyway lets begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spawn or Naruto if I did Spawn 2 the movie would have been out.

In a dark alley in Konohakagure: 

A shadowy figure groaned as he tried to rise to it feet only to fall back down. The figure groaned "Where am I" he said as he rose from the grime on the ground and groaned as his head felt like it was splitting apart. He heard scampering of a rat searching for food so clear it sound as if a bullhorn was protesting the sound. He gripped at his head trying to block out the sound until he fell to his knees. He grabbed a empty bottle and hurled at the wall above the rat head screaming "SHUT UP!" as the glass broke into pieces causing him more pain. The rat gnashed it teeth at him and scurried away.

"Well I seem as if you're getting used to your new body." The figure turned his heads to see a woman with fiery red hair wearing black leather pants that seem to be painted on her skin with black high-heeled boots. She wore a black bra with a leather jacket that stopped at her rib cage leaving her flat stomach exposed. Her eyes were blood red with whisker marks on her face. The figure green eyes widen "K-k-Kyuubi" Kyuubi grinned "Bingo Naruto or should I say hello new hellspawn."

Naruto narrowed his eyes his ears started to get used to sound giving him less of a headache. "What are you talking about" Kyuubi tsked and grabbed a piece of broken glass and showed it to Naruto. Naruto gasped as he felt his face or should I say mask with his clawed hands. He now wore a black mask that covered his mouth and nose with glowing green eyes with a white around both of his eyes. The rest of his body was black with a red "M" on his chest with a skull belt on his waist. He also wore a large red cape that was attach to with two skull emblems with it color folded down and he was now close to 6 ft in height taller than most of his nins. He stood there shocked for a few minute and said, "What is this?"

Kyuubi grinned "Well my dear Naruto that is your hellspawn costume. It is fueled by your necroplasm." Kyuubi watched as a dumb expression seem to spread across Naruto face he scratched the back of his head and said "What." Kyuubi sweat dropped Naruto will be Naruto. Kyuubi continued, "Well remember when that Uchiha executed you." Naruto tightened his fist "Well you said you would have your revenge and someone heard you."

Naruto nodded " So what your saying god heard me." Kyuubi shook her head "Not god Malbogia the king of the nine circles of hell." Naruto narrowed his eyes as a flash of anger spread across her face. She continued "Well to make thing short Malbogia dragged you to hell and gave you power to get your revenge."

Naruto cracked his fist "Well then where is that Uchiha at?' Kyuubi shook her head "That wouldn't be a wise move Naruto. Right now you are like a newborn. Every hellspawn must learn how to use their power to survive. That why they send me, your mentor every hellspawn has them. The hellspawn in New York Al Simmons has the Violator the Los Angeles hellspawn Ken Kurosawa has Beelzebub and you have me the great Kyuubi no Yoko." As she gave him the thumbs up.

Kyuubi looked around to see Naruto walking father down the alley she growled "Hey don't you want to know what happen while you were gone.' As she ran to catch up to him. Naruto shrugged "Why I probably only been gone for a day or two a week tops." Kyuubi jumped onto his back and said "Sorry kiddo but you been gone longer that that." As she held onto Naruto as he walked.

Naruto shrugged

"a month?'

"Nope" said Kyuubi.  
"Two months?"

"Try again."  
"Half a year?"

"Try 5 years"

"What" yelled Naruto "Kyuubi nodded "It true Naruto you been dead for a good five years in human years in hell years you're a hell lot older." "Great" thought Naruto as they passed by a couple of hobo sleeping. A thought came to Naruto "how do I know your telling the truth."

Kyuubi grinned and jumped off Naruto back "I'll show you" as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and leaped in the air carrying her with him. On instinct Naruto cape opened and a green energy surround him. Naruto eyes widen "Were flying." Shouted Naruto as they soared in the air. Kyuubi nodded and said "Naruto take a look at your city now." Naruto looked down and his eyes widen it was his old school.

He lighted down on the ground and stepped inside it was night so know one would be around. He heard the sound of writing and looked into a classroom and saw a man he hasn't changed much except for a few gray hairs and he wore an eye patch along with a horizontal scar on his face. Kyuubi stepped up "Who is this" Naruto asked as he clawed at his head memory flooding him. The ramen store, a headband they came to him as he studied him. "That is Iruka a friend of yours."

" A friend." said Naruto Kyuubi nodded prepared to leave when Naruto took a step into the room only to have Kyuubi pull him back. "What was that for" Naruto said Kyuubi glared at him "Naruto you're a hellspawn only thing that would happen if you stepped in that room is you will be marked as a monster and have people hunting for your head." Naruto closed his eyes and stormed out of the building.

Once he was outside he took off in the air leaving Kyuubi behind he took a look at the village not much had changed though the people looked more grittier. Naruto heard a scream coming from an alley Naruto landed by some trashcans and observed. Two thugs had a lady pinned against a wall trying to take her clothes off. "Stop please." Cried the woman and the thugs sneered, "Come on honey were hard working anbu and we just want to have a little fun."

Naruto eyes widen "Anbu" he thought and the other thugs continued "yeah you can have a better time with us than mister dullface over there." as he pointed to a man not moving on the ground. The anbu grabbed the woman hair and said, "Now get over here" as he grabbed the woman hair. "No" she screamed. Naruto growled not one to stand idly by and let such a thing happen.

"Let the woman go." As he stepped out of the shadow the anbu eyed him and said "Who are you supposed to be?" as he walked up to Naruto "your suppose to be some kind of superhero. Where the bat or the spider logo." Naruto continue to remain silent. The anbu sneered showing his crooked yellow teeth "Let see what happen when a kunai is shoved through your head." As he held a kunai under Naruto mouth. In a flash Naruto grabbed the man arm and snapped it back. The man screamed in agony as he fell to his knees. "Why you." said the other anbu as he charged Naruto only to be backhanded into a wall.

Naruto grabbed the ninja on the ground by his throat and lifted him in the air. "What happened during the last five years." The anbu sniffled and said "Sasuke Uchiha ruled Konohakagure with a iron fist he destroyed his enemies and gave power to anyone who followed him." Naruto nodded. "Can we go" the ninja said Naruto eyed him before throwing him at a wall. The ninja grabbed his comrade and took off. Naruto looked at the lady who mumbled, "Thank you." and grabbed her boyfriend and took off. Naruto sighed when he felt something demonic. "What is that?" said Naruto as he took off in that direction.

A few minutes later:

Naruto arrived at a compound of a noble bloodline and narrowed his eyes he know he been here before as he saw an open window and jumped through it. He landed with a crouch and looked around it was petty normal white wall with blue carpet. A couple of draws with a picture on it. Naruto walked over to it and picked it up it was him when was 5 wearing an orange jumpsuit with a girl with short blue hair wearing a white jacket and black pants.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he read the caption at the bottom "Best Friends." Naruto eyes widen as he recalled his limited memory and whispered "Hinata." And looked at a bed with orange and black covers. The covers were folded down showing a girl probably 23 with long blue hair wearing a light blue nightgown that seem to mold itself to her body. Naruto eyes widen "That Hinata?!" he thought "Jesus she really filled im mean look at that ass and that chest."

He then slapped himself trying to rid himself of the dirty thoughts when a crimson chakra rose from the ground. Kyuubi popped out of nowhere and grinned, "time to test your skills." As she sat on a dresser. "What?" he said as a seal formed on the ground. An eight foot demon slowly rose from the seal it head being that of a dog with spikes growing from the side of it face. It body was hairless and was ripped with muscles with scales for skin. Bat wings flapped on it back with a tail with spikes at the end.

The demon licked it lips as it stared at Hinata "So this is my wife Malbogia promised me." His nose twitched as it smelled other and turned to see Naruto and Kyuubi "Who are you?' it said "Why are you in the same room as my bride?" "Bride." Questioned Naruto.

The demon nodded "I was promised this girl by the ruler and I intend to take her." Naruto took a step forward "Who says im going to let you." The demon growled, "Stay out of affairs that don't concern you and die!" as he punched Naruto sending him flying into a wall. Kyuubi quickly made the room soundproof and performed a deep sleep jutsu on Hinata "It time for Naruto to show his worth." Thought Kyuubi. Naruto groaned from his spot on the ground as the demon walked up yo him with his clawed hand raised to finish the job.

The skull holding Naruto cape made a clicking sound before it rushed forward on chains colliding with the demon face sending him sprawling back. Naruto rose to his feet and looked at the chains that circled him in the air. The skulls clicked again and his cape covered his body and began to mold itself to him. The cape turned into a red form-fitting spiky armor that covers his thighs, calves, torso, forearm, and his head. Kyuubi grinned, "Battle clad im almost impressed." Naruto clenched his fist as he studied his battle. The demon sneered, "Do you think a new set of clothes will help you?" as he tried to cut Naruto head off only to find Naruto has disappeared. "To beat a dumbass like you I think so." The demon turned his head to see a fist sending him flying across the room.

Naruto grabbed the demon leg and throw him over his shoulder the demon groaned as another portal formed on the ceiling. "I'll be back hellspawn." As he flapped his wing and rose into the air. "Don't let him get away or Hinata going to have a lifetime stalker." "Kyuubi" the demon said before a chain wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the ground.

Naruto jumped on the demon back and said, "You will not..." "Yeah " Kyuubi cheered, "Rip his wings off!" Naruto grabbed hold of the wings "Lay a finger…" "That right take away his pride!" Kyuubi screamed, "Rip off those little bat wings." "On Hinata." Naruto screamed as he ripped the wings off the devil. Naruto chains then wrapped around the demon necks and sawed the demon head off.

The head landed on the ground with a thud with blood spewing from it. "Thats it!" Kyuubi screamed, "Smash his head end his worthless life!" "Why?" said the demon "unless Malbogia" Naruto raised his claw and the demon roared "MALBGIA!" as Naruto hand came down and crushed the beast skull.

Naruto breath deeply when he heard clapping he turned his head to see Kyuubi with a smile on her face "Bravo" she said. Naruto stared at her as his cape returned to it normal form. "That was spectacular." Said Kyuubi "there may be something in you yet." She stepped by the window. "Come on there more thing I have to teach you." as she jumped out the window. "Naruto looked at Hinata and whispered one word he wished he could have said years ago "Goodbye." As he leaped into the night sky.

Well end of chapter now that it summer expect more updates. Also thank to an email from a reader from fan fiction (Im sorry I forgot the name since my sister erased the email) and gave me an idea for a ghost rider/Naruto crossover here is a preview.

In the forest of Konoha:

A group of rouge nins smirked as they stared at the two women they capture from a nearby village. The leader stepped up wearing a fishnet shirt with black cargo pants with a black Mohawk with two katanas on his back. He grinned at the women and grabbed his swords and in a flash cut off most of the women clothes leaving them in there unmentionables. He grinned as his gang "You worked hard slaughtering millions stealing whatever you could so I believe you all deserved some relief." He winked at the women "Have at them." The men cheered and began to approach the women when a screamed echoed though the woods.

"What the hell" said the leader before a large flaming kitsune with a black armor on the top of it head chest and paws leaped out of the forest and swiped at the nearest man tearing most of his chest out. "What the hell?" screamed one man as the kitsune ripped through the crowd sending body parts flying. The leader watched in horror as the kitsune finished it killing spree laying in the blood gnawing on a human arm.

The leader heard footsteps and tuned his head to see a blonde man probably around 15 wearing a red shirt with a leather jacket with black cargo pants with steel toe boots. The leader growled, "Who are you?" the boy looked "Shinji Odama, the shadow dragon, killed man and your name is legendary." Shinji smirked "Well boy it look like im adding you to my record." As he drew his swords and rushed forward. He swung his weapon only to have it caught in the boys hand. He growled and swung his other sword only to have it caught in the boy hand. "What do you want?"

The boy grinned "The devil wants your head Shinji." Shinji eyes widen in fear "Who are you." the boy grinned "I am the son of Satan, the protector of the innocence, the destroyer of wrongdoers." The boy body ignited in flames burning his skin off leaving he as a flaming skeleton. Shinji screamed as he blades were heated up and burned his hands. He stumbled and watched in fear as the boy was replaced by a demon from hell.

The demon walked forward and grabbed Shinji by his shirt and lifted him in the air and said "My name is Vengeance now pay for your sins Penance stare" the man screamed as he looked into the hollow eyes of the demon. He relieved every killing blow he gave anyone the pain he caused so many. The man screamed for a few more minutes before his body slumped. The demon tossed the man body to the ground his eyes burned out f his skull. He took one look at the women and nodded as the kitsune walked toward him. He jumped on the beast and took off in a trail of flames.


	3. Who is he?

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Spawn sorry for the lack of updates I've been kind of busy. Well anyway lets get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spawn

At the Hyuuga Manor:

All was peaceful that morning, children were playing birds were singing and people were living there lives the best they could under Sasuke rule. The peacefulness was broken however when a voiced screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED." Hinata held her head down as she sat in her chair as her father ranted on about the mess that was her room. Hiashi Hyuuga 55 years old was a man that even if he didn't show it, cared for his daughters very much. When he found out someone was able to break into the manor and destroy an entire room without waking a soul unnerved him. He had enough problems trying to keep Sasuke Uchiha from trying to marry his daughter he doubted if his heart could stand this kind of stress.

"Father." Said his youngest daughter Hanabi 19 years old looked very much like her sister same hair, same eyes, she was just a few inches shorter and had a smaller physic but still caught the eyes of the male population. Hanabi took a sip of her morning tea and continued, "Remember what the doctor said about your heart." Hiashi growled as he sank back into his seat.

"But Father." Started Hinata as she poked her finger together, a habit that never died "Im okay and I don't think whatever was there was trying to hurt me." Hiashi narrowed his eyes "How do you know?" As he pointed a finger at her. Hinata gulped "I don't know it just felt like it was someone I knew before." Hiashi opened his mouth to say something when Hanabi spoke up "Im sure that Hinata would love to continue this conversation with you but we have pressing engagements to deal with." She looked at Hinata "Shall we be off sister." Hinata nodded and rose from her seat and headed for the door.

When Hanabi was sure she was out of hearing range she looked at her father "Pardon me Father, but please go easy on sister. She hasn't been herself since the execution." Hiashi frowned as he remembered that day he like most of the other clan leader were strongly against having the last member of the Namikaze clan executed. They all knew Minato as a friend and it hurt them all to see their friend son die. He sighed letting himself fall into a lapse of weariness he gained from his years. "I know Hanabi but soon Hinata must take over as clan leader and see must be prepared." Hanabi nodded "I know father but please ease off of her a bit please." begged Hanabi.

Hiashi sighed and nodded as he calmly rose from his seats and walked out of the room. Hanabi sighed as she exited the room as well and walked to the manor gates where Hinata was waiting for her. "Are you ready Hanabi?' Hanabi smiled "ready sister." as they walked into town. As they entered the town they looked around and frowned at the despair and poverty in Konoha. When Sasuke took over as hokage he became a ruthless tyrant. He made all ninja declare loyalty to him and his plans to rule the fire nation. The village followed his orders until he began to order attacks on small weaker villages that lived there live in peace. When the council tried to stop him he simply motion for a villager to come into the room. He then used his Mangenkyo Sharigan and sent the man into a world of horrors that he ripped his own eyes out. This quieted the council down while Humura and Koharu grinned. Over the years Sasuke ruled Konoha where if you followed him your family would be taken care of. If you went against him you better go find a cardboard box.

"Hinata! Hanabi!" yelled a female voice the sisters were broken out of their thoughts and turned around and smiled. Running toward them was a 22-year-old girl. They smiled as they instantly recognized her as Tenten was wearing black pants with black Chinese shoes she wore a pink button up shirt with black dragons stitched on to the shirt. Her hair was in it usual buns and a smile was on her face as she stopped in front of them. Good morning you two. How are you this morning?" "We are doing well this morning Tenten although what brings you here?"

Tenten face darkened "Well I heard Hinata was attacked last night and I wondered if she was okay?" Hinata smiled "I am perfectly fine Tenten thank you for asking." Tenten nodded "Good I just wanted to make sure _he_ didn't try anything." Hinata nodded she knew how much Tenten hated Sasuke after executing her father for stop making weapon for his ninjas. This left Tenten wanting nothing but revenge against him no matter what it takes. "Morning ladies" said a female voice. The women turned to see Temari of the sand she wore her usual purple robe with a light blue sash around her waist. Her hair was in er usual four ponytails and her fan was strapped to her back.

Temari stayed in Konoha so she can keep tabs on Sasuke just to make sure he hasn't targeted Suna yet. He already taken over three smaller villages and Gaara didn't want to take any chances. Tenten smiled at Temari "Good morning Temari how are you this morning?" Temari smiled "I had better. Tenten I believe there is something we need to talk about." Tenten eyes widen before she nodded she turned to the Hyuuga sister "Im sorry but I must discuss something with Temari, please excuse us."

The Hyuuga sister raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Tenten and Temari darted off. Tenten and Temari walked down a back alley and when they were sure they were out of earshot they began to talk. Temari spoke first "So you heard about the rumors?" Tenten nodded "About that monster yeah." Temari continued, "I think we should try and find him. Maybe get him to join our organization." Tenten looked at her as if she was crazy "Are you kidding me! That nearly killed Hinata!"

Temari shook her head "He also saved a woman from being raped and think about it if he wanted to kill Hinata and nobody stopped him he would have." Tenten looked unsure and Temari continued, "Tenten you know as I do that Sasuke is way to strong for our organization to take on by ourselves. We need some kind of advantage if we want to beat him." Tenten thought about the organization they were a part of Shinobi of the ashes, a group of shinobi that ere against Sasuke rule. They mainly hid in the shadows waiting for the opportunities to strike but they need more power to topple Sasuke. If this mystery stranger could give them the boost they need they had to try and find him.

Tenten sighed "Your right but where are we to look for this guy." Temari shrugged but we have to try. Tenten nodded as they continued down the alley unaware of a pair of serpentine eyes watching them.

At the Hokage Tower:

A 23-year-old Sasuke in his red and white hokage robe sat in his robes with his wives to one side of him and Humura and Koharu to his other. In front of him stood two anbu one sporting a broken arm and the other with a couple of broken ribs. Sasuke glared at them and said, "So you're telling me that a masked figure bet you tow without even breaking a sweat. One of the anbu gulped "Yes sir Hokage-sama." Sasuke nodded and bit his thumb and made a few hand seals when he finished he said "Do you two know what happen to a snake that can't beat another snake?"

The anbu remained silent and Sasuke sneered, "It gets eaten." Sasuke slammed his hand onto the table and yelled "Summoning no Jutsu" as smoke filled the room. The anbu began to panic as the smoke blinded them as two pairs of red eyes appeared behind them. In a flash two red anacondas open there jaws and attacked the anbu. The men screamed as the serpents wrapped around them and dragged them deeper into the smoke. Minutes later when the smoke clear the snakes lay contently on the ground with a bulge in their stomachs. The bulge would stretch the stomach as their food would struggle but in a few minutes they stop moving.

Sasuke smiled as the snakes poofed away when another snake a purple cobra slid in through the windows and toward Sasuke. Sasuke reached down and lifted the snake up to his ear the snake hissed a few words and Sasuke nodded. The snake stopped hissing and Sasuke lowered it back to the ground and it slither out of the room. "What was that abut Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke glared at her and she paled "none of your business but I want the both of you in my bedroom." When they didn't move Sasuke glared at them and said "NOW." Sakura and Ino quickly scurried to the bedroom leaving Sasuke with Humura and Koharu and said, "How are our troops?" Koharu grinned, "They are doing quite well in a few moths we shall have enough to take over a new village."

Sasuke smiled "Good now leave me." The two nodded and left the room. "That was quite good Sasuke you are becoming just like me." Said a 58 year old Orochimaru although he was near sixty he looked the same way he did years ago thanks to Kabuto even if he wasn't all for it. Sasuke nodded "We can start applying the curse seal to them and pretty soon the fire nation will be ours." Orochimaru smiled he knew it was a good idea to let Sasuke be and have him join him not take over his body. He knew that Konoha would do whatever the Uchiha said and that meant they also followed him since he advised Sasuke.

Sasuke rubbed his chin "The only problem is who this mystery character is?" Orochimaru placed his hand on Sasuke shoulder "Do not worry about it now. Now we must prepare and plan." Sasuke nodded "Although I will take care of this tomorrow now I must take care of my wives." Orochimaru nodded as Sasuke left the room he turned and looked out the window and took in the sight of Konoha "_Soon_." he thought, "_Soon it will all be mine."_

End of this chapter well sorry about the lack of Naruto but I had to get the other characters in. The next chapter will be action-packed and filled with Naruto and Hellspawn action. Also I have set up a poll on my page that I need you all to look at. It talks about what story I will start on next after I finished Naruto ball Z and make more Headway in my other story. The stories are:

Narutoball Z: Saiyans: The fight with Freiza is over but the Z-fighters don t have time to rest with new enemies in the horizon and new allies the Z-fighters are going to face some of there toughest fights. Also Karuko will be getting the rest of the girls for his harem, which includes Tsunade, Hana, Yugao, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten. Naruto and Dragonball z crossover.

Damned by my Sexiness: Naruto Uzamaki tired of being harassed by his fan girls who want to have "fun" with him jumps to different dimension the problem is they all seem to be female dominated. Some Dimensions are Love Hina, Rumble Rose, DOA, and more. Giant crossover with a Naruto and very large harem.

Vengeance: Naruto after nearly being beaten to death is adopted and raised as the son of Malbogia but when his brother blackheart began to wreck havoc on the human race Naruto is sent on a mission to hunt him down and bring him back with the powers of the ghost rider. Naruto and Ghost Rider crossover.

Legend of a Hybrid: Naruto child of Lycanthrope and Vampire is hunted by his family, as the ultimate weapon to destroy either Lycanthrope or Vampire but the problem is Naruto isn't going down without a fight. Crossover with Blade Underworld and the older woman will be vampire.

So please go and vote and since Christmas break is coming up I should have more time to update. After Christmas going to be another story because I will get my ps3 and im going to be playing the hell out of it im making sure i get Ratchet and Clanks: Tools of destrucion along with Resistance: Fall of Man.

Also could someone please tell me the name of the nine tailed demons they will be having a big effect in this story.


	4. Angels, storms, and leaves

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of spawn. I am so sorry about to wait but I have getting my things ready for school and other things. Well anyway on with the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Spawn or Naruto.

* * *

_Naruto smiled as he sat on top of Minato Namikaze's head crafted into Hokage Mountain and watched the sunset. It was these few moments in his life when he felt as if everything was going to be okay._

" **Naruto!**_" Naruto turned around and smiled as his girlfriend Hinata, he smiled and stood up as she embraced him in a hug._

"_Where have you been Naruto-kun I've been looking everywhere for you?"_

"_I'm sorry Hinata I've been thinking about things."_

_Hinata let go of her love and looked into his eyes "What have you been thinking about?"_

_Naruto frowned and after a minute of silence said one word._

"_Why?"_

_When he saw Hinata's confusion he explained, "Why did you choose me? You're the Hyuga heiress if you wanted you could have any man you want and you chose me. I can't give you children because if they council found out that a child was conceived by the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the Hyuga Heiress, can you say secret weapon. Why do you put up with the hate-filled stares when the villagers see us together? The council won't even let me make you my wife." As tears collected at the corners of Naruto eyes._

_**SLAP**_

_Naruto held his face and rubbed the red hand shape mark on his cheek. He stares at Hinata bewildered as she glared at him with eyes filled with anger. Hinata glared at him for a few more minutes._

"_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." She began and poked him hard in the chest. "How dare you! Naruto, I choose you because you always tried to do right even when people mocked you. You never looked down on other even when people that were weaker then you did it to you. You never turned your back on your comrades. I don't care if every single male in Konohagakure came to my doorstep and offered to do whatever I said. I don't care if people hate me or mock me when they see me with you. I love you Naruto and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you Naruto I don't care if we have to abandon this hellhole of a village. I want to live my life with you and __**I won't let anything get in our way you hear me Uzumaki?" **__She finishes poking him in the chest with each word._

_Naruto stared speechless at Hinata before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the need for air became too much and they let go. Hinata snuggled against Naruto and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes enjoying his presence._

_"I love you Naruto."_

_Naruto smiled_ and said "_I love you too Hinata." As he ran his hand through her hair before moving his mouth to her ear and whispered "and I'm going to be the one that will kill you." As he reared his now clawed hand back and plunged it into her stomach ripping her lower abdomen to shreds._

Naruto woke with a start and calmed himself as he realized that it was only a dream. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair or rather along the scales that ran across his head. Naruto looked at his hands and frowned as he took notice of his armored suit. He took in his surroundings as he rose from his seat on a bench and realized that he was in an abandoned church. Anyone could tell the church had seen better days by the stain glass that made the windows littered the ground. The roof of the building had multiples holes in it allowing rain and sunshine to pour in flooding the ground and allowing plants and other vegetation to grow along the floor. The benches were either broken or had the cushions eaten by moths and other creatures. A few candles were lit to add some light to the building and piles of rubble were scattered across the floor.

Naruto shook the sleepiness from his eyes when he remembered the events of last night. He remembered the demon, Kyuubi, how his armor reacted, and… Hinata. Naruto's eyes widen as he recalled the dream he had before he dismissed it.

"_I may not remember most of my past life but I know that couldn't have happened if she is still alive."_

Naruto nodded at this but he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that coursed through him. Deciding to think about other things he realized that Kyuubi wasn't here when he heard something coming from the back of the church. He made his way across the room and came to the door the noise was coming from. He eased the door open a little and looked inside.

He saw Kyuubi standing facing a wall except the wall had a large burning hole in it and from what he could tell it was a portal to somewhere. He saw Kyuubi nod at something and strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"Everything is going according to plans."

"Good job Kyuubi. Keep me informed on his progress."

"Yes sir."

When Naruto realized that Kyuubi has finished her conversation Naruto quickly retreated to the shadows as Kyuubi exited the room. Kyuubi popped her neck before looking over the church.

"Naruto you can come out now."

"What was that about in there?"

"Oh that it was nothing you need to worry about."

Naruto glared at Kyuubi as she smiled sweetly at him and he could tell she was lying to him. He was about to continue questioning her where when a voice interrupted him.

"Come on babe. Do you really want to do this in here?"

Naruto and Kyuubi quickly moved into the shadow and studied the intruders. It was a man and a woman. The man had a bald head with a little bit of stubble on his chin; he was slightly overweight wearing a black shirt and jeans. The women Naruto noted could be described as a supermodel. She had long blond hair that reached down to her lower back. She wore a tight baby blue shirt that was a few sizes to small and stretched over her large endowments and left her toned stomach visible. The front of the shirt had the word angel across it. She also wore a pair of hip huggers that clung to her long legs and allowed anyone to see the pink thong she wore.

She smiled sweetly at the man

"Come on hun having sex in a church has to be an ultimate taboo."

"Yeah but don't they have dead guys buried in the back?"

"So what. Beside look over there where the roof caved in and the moonlight is shining through isn't it so romantic?"

"Yeah but wouldn't it be letting the cold in?"

"I don't care besides it's cold places like this that really heats me up if you catch my drift."

"Come on babe how about we go to that hotel back in the village?"

The woman was about to reply when the candlelight went out. The man let out a girlish scream and pointed to a shadowy figure standing on top of the rubble.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A GHOST!"

Naruto glared at the couple and roared, "Leave this place! This is not a place where junkies and hooker can fuck around in!" the man screamed and bolted for the door leaving the women behind. Naruto glared at her and open his cloak making him appear larger and more intimidating.

"What is wrong with you? Legs frozen in fear."

When the woman didn't respond Naruto growled and floated down to the ground

"One thing you should know women is that my patience is very, very short."

When Naruto land on the ground he stepped up to the women dwarfing her 5,4 with his 6,5.

"I will repeat this only once. Leave now before you become a permanent fixture in these tombs."

The woman stared at him for another few minutes before she smiled.

"Is that your final answer?"

Naruto stared at the women questionably and the women smiled.

" I'll take your silence as a yes."

She then raised her hand in the air and a blue energy surrounded her, she smiled and yelled out,

"LANCE!"

A white light shined brightly in the sky before a beam of light fell from the heavens and hit the women. The woman smiled as her clothing began to change. A bra that resembled a dragon with it wings cupping her breast replaced her top. A leather thong and a loincloth replaced her pants. She had bandages wrapped around her left forearm and a piece of armor on her right with a larges studded belt that hung off her hips. She wore a white boot with small angel wings attached to the ankles with a cross on the front. Her other leg simply had bandages wrapped around her leg from her ankle to her knee. She now had a golden headband with foot long wings sprouting out from the sides. A long white ribbon with rune symbol circled her body ready to strike.

She also wore black face paint around her eyes down to her cheek in a fashion similar to Naruto.

She had a sword attached to her belt and in her right hand she carried a staff that was bigger then her. The staff had a large blade shaped like an arrowhead attached to the ends of the staff.

The women smiled as she twirled her staff and pointed it at Naruto.

"Prepare to be slain hell spawn of Konohagakure as I Mikaela freelance hell spawn hunter have come for your head!"

Naruto simply stared at her and Mikaela continued, "Ahh you fear me I understand but don't worry you won't die you're just going to be going on a very long trip.

**CRACK**

Mikaela yelped as she was struck from behind and fell to the ground. She and Naruto turned looked in the direction of the attack. Kyuubi smiled as she stepped out of the shadows with a whip made of red demonic charka in her hand. Mikaela scowled and struck out with her ribbon only for Kyuubi to parry it with her whip.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Naruto I'm so proud of you! You got your own hunter after you and a cute one at that."

Mikaela scowled as she tried to rise from the ground only to have Kyuubi to wrap her up with the whip. Kyuubi smiled as she got closer and her eyes widen in realization.

"Mikaela is that you? It is! This must be my lucky day! I never thought I would get a chance to eat that pretty little heart of yours!"

"Kyuubi is that you?" asked Mikaela "It is you except you so much weaker."

Kyuubi scowled and sent a pulse of charka into the whip causing Mikaela to yelp as the whip tightened.

"Lets just say I ran into some unforeseen circumstance a few years back."

"Kyuubi who is this woman?" asked Naruto drawing Kyuubi attention.

"I'll answer your question after I eat." Kyuubi licked her lips and smiled showing her sharp canines "It's been so long since I've been able to eat an angels heart, especially from such a tender bosom." She drew her clawed hands back and then thrust her claw down with incredible force, only to be stopped by Naruto's chain lashing out and struck her on the head. Kyuubi stumbled back and the chains quickly wrapped around her immobilizing her. Kyuubi glared at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Naruto glared at her and walked over to Mikaela and released her from the whip.

"Narutooooo!! You're ruining all my fun!" whined Kyuubi.

Naruto ignored her and helped Mikaela to her feet and when he saw that she had no permanent damage he nodded and let go of Kyuubi who then pouted as she glared at Naruto.

"Why did you ruin my fun Naruto I would have shared with you?" Kyuubi again whined and was sounding like a child who had lost their toy because they didn't share. "Besides she is our enemy."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Enemies or not eating someone's heart while there still alive isn't my style." He turned to Mikaela "You can leave now." And made his way to the exit of the church. "Come Kyuubi I grow tired of this place." Kyuubi, still pouting nodded and followed.

"Hellspawn!"

Naruto turned around to see Mikaela glowering at him. She clenched her fist as her body shook with anger.

"How dare you! You took my dignity and ripped it to shreds and threw it back in my face! I was saved by a no good Hellspawn! What do you have to say to yourself before I run you through with my spear?" as she leveled her spear with him.

Naruto stared at her for a minute and said "You're cute when you're mad."

Mikaela blushed; out of everything he could have said she wasn't expecting that. She quickly shook her head ridding herself of the blush and smiled "You are lucky Hellspawn your words have saved your life. I will not kill you today but your head will be mine."

Mikaela began to levitate in the air "Before I leave Hellspawn I leave you words of advice. Keep your neck clean because I will return one day and will cut your head from your body!" as she took off into the night sky.

Naruto stared at the sky for a few minutes and said, "That was weird." While Kyuubi nodded. Naruto sighed as he took a seat on a bench.

"_Perfect not only am I a creation of hell I've also got a hellspawn hunter on my back. Why am I not surprised? What does surprise me though is how my body reacted to her. It wanted to feel her blood stain my hand; to here her bones crack under my foot, to crush her head into a bloody pulp. I didn't want to save her but I couldn't kill her. She has yet to wrong me and besides I've done more then my share of killing when I was alive. All because of one moment of weakness. In that one moment I sold my soul. I wanted revenge so bad that my eyes were clouded by anger. Now I have returned to earth and I am a monster that can do nothing except fight._

Naruto eyes widen as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kyuubi smiling at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Kyuubi… how did things go so wrong? My entire dream, my hopes, my goals are gone and are destroyed. I became as weapon for the council and then when I died I become a monster with nothing to live for accept to fight."

Kyuubi sighed "Naruto I know things are not easy for you but there are forces at work here that even I don't know too much about. But what I do know is that even though you are a hellspawn you are not a monster. You proved it when you saved that angel. Now I say we go out and get some night air and relax. What do you say?"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and nodded she smiled and Naruto picked her up bridesmaid style and stepped under the hole in the roof and took off into the night sky.

In the Hokage Office:

Sasuke Uchiha scowled as he looked over his village. He ruled over the village with an iron fist and now some masked vigilante suddenly appear and easily take down two of his anbu that didn't stand right with him. Sasuke snapped his fingers and the wind blew violently as a man suddenly appeared and was wearing the standard anbu costume with a katana strapped to his back and a purple snake tattoo wrapped around his bicep. He had snow white hair that seem to defy gravity with a black mask covering the bottom half of his face and his leaf headband positioned so that it covered his left eye.

"Hatake Kakashi aka the Fang of Storms. I have an important mission for you."

"What do you need hokage-sama?"

"Two of my anbu were attacked last night while trying to have some 'fun'. It happens in the slum of my village. I want you Kakashi one of the strongest member of my poisoned fang squad to find whoever it is and eliminate them."

"Yes hokage-sama."

"Also Kakashi, exterminate some of the vermin that litter my village."

Kakashi smiled "As you wish Hokage-sama." As he took off into the night.

Sasuke nodded and let a small smile grace his lips by morning his problem will be gone and everything will be back on track.

In the slums of Konohagakure:

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**! (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique)"

Screams filled the alley of Konoha as flames raced across the ground incineration anyone who got in the way. Kakashi scowled as he stepped though the ashes on the ground and glared at the homeless people cowered in fear.

"Listen up! A few nights ago two anbu were attacked by a masked figure. I want to know who it was and where they are right now!"

An elderly man stepped forward and trembled in front of Kakashi

"We don't know where he is. He jus- acck!" the man cried out as Kakashi slashed through his chest with his sword. The homeless people watched in horror as the man fell to the ground and trembled as Kakashi whipped his blade splattering blood on the walls.

"I'm warning you tell me where he is now or I'll kill you." When they didn't answer Kakashi scowled when he heard a whimpering coming from a trashcan beside him. Kakashi knocked the trashcan over and a little boy no older than five tumbled out. The boy tried to get away when Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him in the air.

The boy began to tear up and cried "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy help me please!"

A woman pushed through the crowd and screamed when she saw her son "Let go of him! Leave my son alone you monster!" as the crowd grabbed her and held her back from doing anything reckless.

Kakashi scowled as he raised his sword to the boy's neck "Tell me where the man who attack those anbu right now or the boy dies." No one said anything while the boy and his mother weep.

"Fine then! Say goodbye to the boy!" as he prepared to cut the boy neck when he was hit in the stomach by a chain knocking him back a few feet. Another chain quickly caught the boy before he hit the ground. The crowd gasped as Naruto and Kyuubi moved them aside and stepped forward. Naruto chains brought the boy to him and placed him in his arms. Naruto turned to the mother and handed the boy to her.

"Quickly get out of here and find somewhere to hide."

The mother clutched the boy to her chest and said "Thank you." before her and the other homeless took off. Kyuubi took a spot on top of a dumpster and sat back and watched the show.

"**Katon: Housenka**! (Fire style: Mythical Fire Flower)"

Naruto turned in the direction of the sound and saw multiple fireballs coming at him. Naruto chains clinked before lashing out and destroyed the fireballs. Kakashi scowled as he eyed Naruto and said,

"So you're the one that took down those anbu. It appears that I might have to take you seriously." as he moved his headband revealing his Sharingan. Kakashi dropped into a taijutsu stance. Naruto eyes glowed as his cape turned into his armor and he lowered himself into his own fighting stance.

"I do not wish to fight you. I simply want you to leaves these people alone."

"I don't care. My orders are to eliminate you and I will complete my assignment."

Kakashi charged Naruto and aimed a kick at Naruto's head. Naruto leaned back to dodge and jumped away to avoid a punch. Kakashi scowled as he charged Naruto again throwing a punch at Naruto that Naruto easily blocked. Kakashi pulled back and dashed forward unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks that Naruto blocked.

"Damn you. Don't toy around with me." Roared Kakashi and Naruto scoffed "Oh you were fighting me I thought you were toying around."

Kakashi scowled and charged Naruto when he got close enough he vanished and Naruto blinked before he was hit from behind. Naruto stumbled forward but quickly righted himself and spun around only to get a kicked in the face sending him into the air. Kakashi jumped in the air after him and uppercut Naruto sending him higher in the air. Kakashi teleported above Naruto and performed a set of seals "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! **(Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" Kakashi took a deep breath and exhaled a large fireball that collided with Naruto sending him plummeting to the ground. Naruto hit the ground creating a crater as the flames continue to burn.

Kakashi smirked as he landed "Mission complete."

Kyuubi scoffed "Are you serious? There no was that could have beaten Naruto. Go ahead Naruto and end this! It's starting to bore me." Kakashi was about to reply when laughter filled the alley. It wasn't the laughter that made you fell happy or anything like that it was darker and more sinister.

Kakashi spun around and froze as Naruto slowly rose from the flames and Kakashi could have sworn that he was staring at the devil. Naruto glared at Kakashi before he vanished. Before Kakashi could react his mouth flew open as a fist sunk into his stomach. Kakashi kneeled over only to get a knee to the face causing him to stumble backwards. Kakashi shook the stars out of his eyes when Naruto charged him and punched him in the chest. Naruto followed it up with a punch to the stomach and a kick to Kakashi's chin sending him flying back. Kakashi hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto sighed, "Come on Kyuubi lets go." Kyuubi nodded and hopped off the dumpster and followed Naruto. When the sound of a thousand birds filled the air and Naruto froze as memories came to him the sound, the light, the anger, and the pain. Naruto spun around and grabbed Kakashi wrist stopping the lighting blade an inch from his face.

Kakashi struggled against Naruto's hold and Naruto studied him before Naruto eyes widened then narrowed.

"Hatake Kakashi, sensei of team seven, student of Minato Namikaze.

"How do you know about me?" Said Kakashi as Kyuubi returned to her spot on the dumpster and waited for the fun to begin.

Naruto growled, "Well Kakashi you used to be my sensei. Well not really my sensei but more as the man who gave everything to Sasuke and left me in the dark." When he saw Kakashi's confusion he continued "Maybe this will help." Naruto closed his eyes and in a high squeaky voice said, "I'm going to be the hokage! Believe it!"

Kakashi eyes widen in realization and his chidori shimmered out from his lack of concentration.

"Naruto! It can't be! You died! I saw you die! I saw Sasuke kill you!"

"Oh I did die Kakashi but I came back but I didn't get everything back. Let me show you"

Naruto armor on his head receded and Naruto placed his free hand at the base of his neck and removed his mask. Kakashi eyes widen in horror as he stared at Naruto face. Naruto ears, nose, skin, and hair had been burned off leaving him horribly disfigured. Naruto smirked

"Well Kakashi wait do you think?" as he pressed Kakashi fingers against his face causing them to sink in slightly. Kakashi screamed in horror as he tried to break Naruto holds to no avail.

"Kakashi you are a pathetic ninja." Said Naruto "Not only do you attack someone while there back is turned, you also attack people who can't fight back, and you threatened a defenseless child. For that Kakashi there must be retribution." Kakashi struggling increased as one of Naruto's chains wrapped around his wrist while the other was poised above Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

"For your crimes I am going to take the two things that make you a ninja your eye and your hands." Kakashi eyes widen as the chain wrapped around his wrist grew blades and the chain above his eye lengthen and the tip transformed into a knife.

"No please don't do this!" cried Kakashi as he became almost frantic. Kyuubi licked her lips as she watched Naruto terrorize his enemies. She fanned herself with her hand as he seems to always make her hotter when he did that.

Naruto smirked "Your judgment has come Hatake Kakashi." and with the blink of his eyes the chains struck.

A scream of agony was heard thought out the entire village of Konohagakure.

A few hours later the anbu would find Kakashi wondering around the village with bloody stumps for hands and a missing eye whispering 'he came back' or 'he's a true demon now'

Meanwhile Naruto and Kyuubi decided to walk back to the church when a voiced yelled "LEAF HURRICANE."

Naruto pushed Kyuubi out of the way and moved his arms to block a blur that jumped out of the shadows and attacked. The blur kicked off of Naruto arms and landed a few feet away. Naruto studied the man that was in front of him he appeared to be either 24-25. He wore a black Chinese shirt with a few buttons undone showing something green under it. He wore a matching pair of black Chinese pants with a pair of Chinese shoes. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail along with a headband made of green spandex. The most defining thing of his appearance was the thick eyebrows on his face.

Naruto head ached as he recalled memories of training, fighting, and the power of youth. Kyuubi moved to Naruto side and said "Naruto do you know who this is?"

Naruto remained silent for a few minutes and said,

"Lee."

* * *

Author note: Alright Lee has finally made his appearance okay a few things that I should mention is that Mikaela is the hellspawn hunter from the manga shadows of spawn. Second I will have Al Simmons make an appearance later on in the story. Also the girls Naruto will get that are definite are Kyuubi, Tenten, and Anko there will be a few more but these three are definitely in. Also with the beginning of the chapter well Hinata could live or die who knows.


	5. Hidden in Ashes

Hi everybody im back with the next chapter of Spawn. Sorry about the lateness, for some reason teachers seem to want to bury me under work when I only have four more weeks of school to go. I would also like to thank Dylan Milliwood for being my beta for this chapter I really couldn't do it without him. Also, quick author note, if you're wondering what Lee's weapon look like, they're similar to Ryu talon gauntlets from Ninja Gaiden 2. Well anyway, enjoy.

Naruto stood frozen as memories once again overtook him. He recalled his first meeting with Rock Lee, the friendship they had formed, and the way Lee always seemed to keep a positive outlook on life even when he was dealt an unfair hand.

"So, you are the rouge that people have been talking about for the past few weeks."

Naruto was shaken out of the memories by the voice coming from the man that was his friend. The voice… was cold and bitter, no longer filled with the bright exuberant energy that filled his friend.

Taking the silence as a note to continue, Lee stepped forward.

"My name is Rock Lee." He said as he extended his hand out to Naruto, which he ignored and continued to stare at Lee. Slightly unnerved, Lee continued "Rouge-san, I have come on the behalf of an organization that could use your help."

This peaked Naruto interest "My help? What would you need my help for?" Lee smiled.

"You see, my friend. During that fight with that bastard Kakashi you had, I watched from the sidelines an-"

"So you were spying on me?!?" said Naruto as his chains and cape shivered and twisted angrily as he loomed over Lee.

Lee jumped back and held his hands out in a passive motion, "No! It's nothing like that, you see a objective of the organization is to stop some of our esteemed "Hokage's" soldiers from having fun at the civilian's expense. When Kakashi was terrorizing the civilians you stopped him before I could step in." Naruto could feel the venom in Lee voice as he said "Hokage".

"Don't think too hard on it. Kakashi annoyed me so I took him down."

"Yes, but you also saved that child. Now you could have stopped Kakashi at any time, but you stopped him before anyone could get hurt or worse."

"I said don't think about it. Now, if you excuse me, I will be turning in for the night. Kyuubi, lets go" Naruto grunted

Kyuubi nodded as she rose from her spot on the ground where she'd been drawing stick figures in the dirt to pass the time seeing as this was part of the usual song and dance for a Hellspawn with a bone to pick against a tyrant. In all honesty, while hate and vengeance were ideal for choosing a Hellspawn, hearing the whole rebellion-asking-a-Hellspawn-for-aid thing got dull after the first century or so of hearing it...that's why she'd kept from being made a Hellspawn-guide up until now. In all honesty, her former host was the first Hellspawn she'd ever worked with...and he was pretty good, his viral necroplasm had bypassed the Hellspawn-larval stage and jumped to full-fledged Hellspawn instantly upon his return to earth. Then again, her boy WAS use to demonic power coursing through him...she knew **that** better than anybody else did about Naruto. It took five years for Naruto to adapt to that necroflesh body of his was because of the fact that there was..._that_...tiny detail that had cut Naruto off from any necroplasm-based powers so that the abilities his instinct-driven Hellspawn armor granted him and also had Malebolgia so royally pissed off that the horn-head had personally kept Naruto's necroplasmic body wracked by pain up until Malebolgia chose to have it fade. Dusting herself off and sauntered off after Naruto. Lee panicked as he saw the shadowed creature and his companion walk inside the church and he yelled out the only think he could think of to get the creature on his side.

"We can help you kill Sasuke!"

Lee stared at the door for what seemed like hours until he sighed and turned to leave when he heard the creaking of the church's door. He spun around to see two pairs of eyes, one red and the other green, staring at him from the dark. The silence was penetrated by three words,

"Tell. me. more."

* * *

One hour later had Naruto with Kyuubi riding on his back followed Lee as they jumped from tree limb to tree limb. During the trip Lee explained to Naruto some of the organization's goals, to kill Uchiha Sasuke and his followers and to free Konoha from it's bondage. Naruto tuned Lee out as the big-eyebrowed taijutsu-user explained some of the organization's minor success and focused on his main priority: Kill Uchiha Sasuke and in the most gruesome way possible.

When Lee told him that they could help him find Sasuke, he needed to hear no more. The mere mention of his name was able to cause an unholy rage to course through his being. He didn't give two shits about the organization, he simply wanted Sasuke's head, end of story.

His train of thought was interrupted as he felt Kyuubi shiver against him and he cast a curious look over his shoulder. She noticed the look and frowned,

"Do we have to work with him? I remember Lee. Freakishly huge eyebrows, one-piece green spandex leotard, always ranting about the "flames of youth", insane taijutsu skills, and that..." Kyuubi shuttered "...unholy sunset thing that happened every time he got touchy-feely with his teacher."

Naruto cocked a no-longer-existing eyebrow at his companion "YOU'RE describing something as "unholy"? Isn't that a good thing considering where you're from?"

The demoness rubbed her arms as if she had the chills "There are things even angels and demons can both agree to call "evil"...that sunset-thing happens to be one of them. You're telling me you don't remember ANY of his "flames of youth" crap."

"Malebolgia erased my memories of everything not related to combat in some way."

"Lucky!" she shivered as she recalled another one of Lee's outburst of youth. "I'm gonna beat that horned fuck silly with a bible when I get my claws on him for not removing my memories of that damn sunset..." the demonic woman muttered, clearly speaking of her plans to get even with Malebolgia.

"Is that all?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi grinned seductively as she nuzzled his scaled cheek affectionately "Well...I do enjoy being pressed so tightly to your body."

Naruto groaned lightly, for everything he lost, his manhood was not one of them.

Kyuubi smiled as her action were noticed by the stoic creature and continued licking his cheek until Lee led them to a clearing and stopped.

Naruto looked around, unimpressed. "Nice headquarters."

Lee smirked "You say that now."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of contacts and placed them in his eyes. Naruto and Kyuubi watched in fascination as Lee took off and in a flurry of fist and kicks struck a series of tree before landing on the ground beside Naruto. A few seconds later the ground in front of them rumbled before a rectangle section rose slightly before sliding back creating an entrance.

"Quickly, with me." said Lee as he jumped inside with Naruto and Kyuubi right behind him. The door slid shut as they fell down the dark shaft. Lee tapped his heels twice and a pair of blades, one on each side of both of his feet with another aligned over the top of his shoes, emerged as well as a pair of three claw blades were released from a band on his wrists. He stabbed them into the wall and slowly slid towards the bottom of the shaft.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi as he cape opened and glided down to the bottom of the shaft to glare at Lee, who sheathed his blades.

"Thanks for the warning." Naruto growled with venom.

Lee smirked "We wouldn't need you if you couldn't survive a little fall. Now come along, there are others you need to meet."

Lee tapped a code on the wall which slid open to reveal a passageway which he step inside as Naruto and Kyuubi followed.

Kyuubi picked her nails as she studied that passageway "So Lee, would you like to tell us whats up with the entrance and where are we?"

Lee looked over his shoulder as he continued to walk "The entrance was a defense mechanism for our base. The contacts allow the user to see the seals to open the entrance to the base as they move along the trees. The thing is that you have one minute to hit the 50 seals in the right order, or else the contacts explode destroying the user's eyes. If they fail the second time the explosion will burn straight through the user's head and out the back. If you want to, you can probably find some of Sasuke's men who learned that the hard way. The whole pitfall thing is another defense mechanism, members know about the pit and catches themselves, other usually hit the ground where they die or critically injure themselves."

Lee turned down a hallway and continued his story "This used to be the ROOT headquarters. After Sasuke became Hokage, Danzo and his men mysteriously disappeared. Soon, Sasuke began to force his rule onto the village, destroying anyone who opposed or was a threat to him. Even... some of the greatest men and women to be born in the village. Soon, shinobi began to come together to oppose Sasuke. We banded together to kill the monster that has taken over our village. The monster who killed the one man that could have stopped him. So, in honor of his memory, we will kill Sasuke."

Lee stopped and turned around as he reached a doorway, "Hopeful allies, I welcome you to the Village Hidden in the Ashes." he told them as he pushed the doors open to reveal a huge chamber. The chamber was filled with various ninjas training and sparring discussing battle plans and socializing.

Lee walked into the room nodding to the various nin that saluted him "This organization was built from the ashes that was once our village, from the ashes of our fallen comrade, most of all from the ashes of the most respected and powerful nin to grace this village, even if he was told otherwise."

Lee pointed to the far side of the room where names were scrawled into a wall. What caught Naruto attention though, was the first name at the very top of the list.

_In the honor of our TRUE Hokage,_

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto doubled over as he clawed at his skull as more memories flooded into his brain. Memories of his true friends, his true allies, the ones who stood beside him as he fought. Naruto growled as he forced the memories away. Now was not the time for that, his goal was to kill Sasuke.

Naruto froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder surprised to see Kyuubi peering at him with... concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She knew Hell's warped game with every Hellspawn. Each warrior was born as a clean slate, knowing nothing. The only instincts which they can act upon are drawn from their past as humans. It was Hell's plan to keep the new recruits confused, hoping to discourage the warriors of any personal mission that won't shave away at the Hellspawn's remaining humanity by encouraging their anger and desire for revenge while the violence of their lives pulled their souls towards the darkness until everything about the person they once were was washed away in a river of blood. As a Hellspawn tore away each new layer of questions in their searching out answers to who they were, there was always an agonizing price to pay. The new spawns each try to deny what they've become, hoping that a small spark of truth will awaken them from their nightmare. Images of love and hate torture them all at first. It is the way of things for each new warrior. There is no respite from the inner pain. Worse yet is that moments of peace never come. Their memories are fragments of the life they once had. For a Hellspawns, memories replay their soul's own personal hell. Being reminded always had Hellspawns walking a razor's edge between tormented ignorance that left them wanting answers to who they were and such a foul level of madness that they'd find it much more simple to just keep quiet and follow orders to commit acts of genocide in Hell's name because it was so much easier then dealing with the insanity.

Naruto nodded as he rose to his full height. Kyuubi nodded as she hesitantly removed her hand from his shoulder.

When Naruto turned to look at Lee he saw him standing beside the memorial wall tracing something. As he approached a woman ran up to Lee. She seemed to be his age with her hair in two panda-ear shaped buns, with a black button up shirt with no sleeves and a pair of black cargo pants. She carried two nodachi on her back with various scrolls attached to the belt of her waist. She ignored Naruto and tapped Lee on his shoulder "Lee, it's time for the meeting, everyone is waiting on you."

Lee flinched at her touch before turning to her "Hello, TenTen, thank you for reminding me." he snapped his fingers "Oh, TenTen, I would like you to meet our new allies..." Lee eyes widened as he realized he didn't know their names.

Kyuubi stepped forward "My name is Yoko and this is my lover Spawn." as she winked saucily at Naruto who nodded in return.

"She not really my lover." he said as he stepped forward to shake TenTen's hand, ignoring Kyuubi comment "Not yet."

TenTen instead of shaking Naruto's hand, scrambled back trying to put as much distance as she could between her and the imposing demonic figure.

She looked ready to question Lee judgment on the two new members but he cut her off, "Well, now that introductions are done, lets be on our way to the meeting." as he pushed TenTen along as Naruto and Kyuubi followed, but not before Naruto found the name Lee was tracing.

_Maito Gai._

* * *

In the slums of Konoha:

A woman smiled as she walked through the slums of the once great village. She wore a impeccable white suit that complimented her figure exceptionally. The funny thing was that even though she was walking though dirt and grime, her suit remained remarkably clean. She ignored the looks of disgust the homeless gave her. To them, she was just another pretty face that believed she could help them. Yet, in the end, she would simply give up, head back to her office, and deal with the repressed issues of the rich clans member. A few tried to approach for more sinister activities but after a surge of killing intent aimed at the last man that tried, they kept their distance. After a few minutes of walking she came to the hut she was looking for. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer. The door remained close for a few minutes before opening slightly, allowing a woman to look questionably at her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The visitor smiled "Yes, hi there. My name is Mikaela, I would like to ask you about the attack the last night."

The woman's eyes widened in horror as she quickly tried to close the door, only for Mikaela to stick her foot in the door, stopping her.

Mikaela smiled "Ma'am, I simply need your account of what happened during the attack last night." to help her case, Mikaela performed a weak compulsive spell on the woman. The spell quickly took effect as the woman's eyes clouded over and she spoke.

"Last night, a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi attacked us. He terrorized us and was about to kill my son, until this creature attacked him. To other he may be a monster, but he saved my son. The one who did it wore a black mask that covered his mouth and nose, had glowing green eyes with a white marking around both of his eyes that seemed like the blades of a mid evil double-bladed ax. The rest of his body was black with a red "M" on his chest with a skull belt on his waist. He also wore a large red cape that was attach to with two skull emblems with it color folded down and he was close to six feet in height"

Mikaela nodded "Interesting. Thank you very much ma'am." as she stepped back and the lady closed the door.

Mikaela stepped deeper into the shadows of the allies and her clothes shifted into her angel attire.

"You are very interesting, my prey. Very interesting indeed. Why would one or your kind do such a thing as save innocent people..." the angelic huntress said to herself as she took off into the air, seeking out her quary.

* * *

Deep in the labs of Konoha:

Uchiha Sasuke, the rokudaime hokage, watched as a list of vitals and statistics were displayed on the screen. He studied them until he was interrupted.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, my lord?"

Sasuke simply nodded as his servant Orochimaru or rather the image of Orochimaru stepped forward. After he absorbed Orochimaru, he gained all of the twisted genius knowledge. Yet, with the work he needed to do, he wouldn't have time to utilize it. So, he took a page out Orochimaru's book. With a body and a high chakra reserves, a shinobi can take part of their mind and insert it into a body of their choice. They could insert it into a willing subject who would retain the knowledge and live their lives. Or they could take an unwilling subject, apply seals to him, to kill their spirit and independence, and insert the memories and knowledge into them. The transferrer could also place a seal on the body to cause it to break down should it ever be captured to break down, taking the knowledge with them. Of course, this method was highly illegal and forbidden, but he was sure Kabuto wouldn't mind. Another plus of the jutsu was the option to change the recipient appearance to look like whoever you want, so he quickly changed Kabuto into a carbon copy of his sensei.

Sasuke turned to face Orochimaru "So how is the experiment?"

Orochimaru smiled "Perfect. His mind is completely focused on following your orders, and will fight until either it is destroyed or it's target is destroyed."

Sasuke smirked "Good, let see how well that bastard who took down one of my top shinobi deal with this monster."

Orochimaru changed the screen to show a caged monster that was roaring in blood lust as it slammed into the walls of it's cage.

Sasuke nodded as he studied the creature "Well Danzo, it appears as if you will finally be an use for the village."


End file.
